The Bad Guy
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: Her defense for everything he had once said was, "They are not victims. They are the bad guys." That's how she justified her use of powers to him. But this one time she was wrong. Spoilers for "Before the Dawn." Two-shot! Warning: non-con element trigger warning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either _Young Justice_ or its related characters. This is the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network.

Original: 10/15/2012  
Re-Edit: 10/16/2012

* * *

She stood in front of the beach all alone. The light breeze blew through her hair, and the evening sun had set half hour ago. The beach-sand was still warm from the day's sunlight exposure and the sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks could be heard far away. The sky was a mix of mostly dark black with deepish orange at places. Nightwing's rescue mission was a success.

Most of the team members happily congratulated her on defeating Kaldur but not him. They were happy that she had taken down one of their personal enemy, Aqualad. He was the leader who had betrayed his team and joined their enemy, kidnapped their friends, destroyed their home. More than that, he killed one of her closest friend coldly, with no regrets. That was all everyone knew. Heck that was all she knew before she attacked him mentally with her full psychic powers. She let him feel her full violent rage through her power, and he was powerless to do anything else but succumb to it once it was over. Beast boy excitedly told everyone the story once they escaped.

But Megan didn't feel it that way anymore. She wanted to be alone; didn't want anymore of her friends thanking her. She wanted to cry out loud but couldn't.

No matter how much Megan tried to keep up her fake-happy appearance, inside she hated herself for what she had done to their friend. Artemis' words reverberated in her mind.

_"What did you do?"_

_"I didn't know..." That was all she could say after realizing the truth._

That's all she can say even now, when everything had transpired. That was the only excuse she knew. The reality of her actions, the truth, shook her to the core. Even if Megan were to blame Nightwing's and others' deception about everything, in the end, the outcome of Aqualad's condition would still be on her.

Conner was right, and he had tried to warn her about it. That was the sole reason he broke up with her in the first place, was it not. She recalled the conversation clearly they had on the ship when they were alone.

She was shocked when he told her she was being just like Psimon in how she used her powers. Her defense for everything Conner had said was, "They are not victims. They are the bad guys." When she came upon Kaldur on the alien ship in the rescue mission, she saw nothing but a bad guy. The bad guy who had harmed her friends but that was all a pack of lies.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered sadly but it was for naught. Kaldur would not come back now.

Suddenly Megan felt someone was behind her. She knew who it was from mile away. Right now she couldn't even look at him.

"I thought you'd up with the others, Conner." She said quietly.

Conner did not reply. Instead he walked up and stood silently next to her. He was wearing his traditional S-shield black T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"I'm sorry..." she said once more.

"I'm so sorry, Conner," she finally broke down.

"I did... something terrible... Conner, and I cannot take it back. I'm so very sorry." Megan spoke while crying inconsolably on his chest and held him for comfort. She told Conner everything she saw and learned while she attacked Aqualad with her powers. When she finished her tale, she still continued crying loudly in his chest.

Conner didn't know if it would be right to hold her back and comfort her now that he was no longer her boyfriend. He realized what she had done to their once upon time friend, and what Kaldur's state is now.

"He was the bad guy, that's why I punished him. I didn't know the truth until it was too late," she continued sobbing in his chest. "I wanted him to feel the very pain he caused us. But that was lie, Conner. I'm really sorry."

"Please forgive me,"

Unbeknownst to them, Lagoon Boy watched the scene from far away and growled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm very new to this fandom, and this is my first attempt at this one-shot. I've actually started to watch this show a few episodes ago. I've tried to make this Megan/Conner kind of friendship fic, rather than a pairing fic, since it looked like Megan had been sorry and in shock for what she had done. The strange vibe when Conner stared at Megan when Beast Boy was excitedly telling the crew about Megan Vs Kaldur mind battle outcome is actually scaring me to see an upcoming confrontation in the future episode though.

Please let me know if I have made any mistakes. Constructive criticsm will appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** Young Justice and its characters belong to DC Comics and its creators; it does not belong to me. Story is written for entertainment purpose only, and no money is being made from this.

**Warning:** Trigger warning (has elements of bondage non-con elements)

* * *

Everything was dark, and he was all alone in this never-ending darkness.

_Correction:_ He felt like he was all-alone in this never-ending darkness, but that wasn't all true.

Last thing he remembered, he still had the lights on in his room when she came in to talk. But now everything was completely black, pitch dark, and he was completely trapped in here with nowhere to run. There was someone else in this darkness, but he wasn't able decipher who it was at his present condition. But he could still feel.

He felt sick and nauseous, claustrophobic even; small beginnings of fear arose from deep inside of him, and he wasn't the type of feel afraid of anyone considering who he was. He felt cold, slippery rope-like cords tightening around his body and binding him to the bed. The more he resisted against the binds, the more it tightened its hold on him, slowly leaving him numb in its wake, as if the binds were poisoning him. He fought against the binds as long as he could (which would be forever as he far as he could think back) but couldn't anymore as his body succumbed to completely numbness; but now all he could do was feel and observe, nothing else. It was as if his mind was completely separated from his body and because of this he just couldn't move anymore, no matter how much he tried. Thus, the seeds of overwhelming fear started to gnaw strongly from inside him. Drops of sweats began to fill his face. He experienced feeling hot and cold alternately all around him.

He was not weak, not powerless, considering whose genes were used to create him as he convinced himself to fight back. He had to get over the numbness and fight it off with everything he had as he began fighting in earnest only to have cold-cords bind to him even more tightly than before. It was becoming almost painful; he bit his lips tightly to prevent himself from screaming

However, in this overwhelming foreboding feeling, there were small glimmer of lights coming and going, before cold darkness took hold once again. On observing he realized that they were the memories of his past, friends, people he met during his mission and adventures, important milestones of his life. It was as if this intruder was searching for something inside him as he saw two glows. Green glow to be specific. Suddenly everything clicked into his unconscious mind; he realized what was happening but felt completely powerless to stop it.

It wasn't happening!

"No!" Connor woke with a start. Tightly clutching bed covers with his pale white fingers, he huffed and took breath in heavy gasps as if there was no tomorrow. His dark hair all messed up. His black T-shirt was all wet from the sweat pouring out.

The covers of the soft twin-sized bed he was sleeping in were in complete disarray. Events of what happened that night with M'gann came to haunt him again. He hated this particular nightmare, and it tended to recurr a lot. Lucky for him, no one was near him because he most certainly did not want to attract any attention at the state he was in.

He never told any of his friends and dear ones why he had broken up with M'gann. More importantly, what she had done to him, or rather tried. Connor, even though clearly very angry, still did care enough about her to not to make her ostracize in front of him friends and mentors. He was concerned she would be looked down upon; even worse branded a criminal by the League. Nor did he want pity looks from others towards him. As far as he was concerned, they can assume, gossip amongst themselves what they wanted regarding their break-up. Connor never told others, neither did M'gann regarding the cause of their break-up except that he dumped her out of the blue. Even though their friends were shocked at their break-up, inquired a lot, he kept quiet on his side. Connor still kept his guard up around her; after all at the end of the day, she was still her colleague and would have to work on future missions with her.

He did his best trying to dissuade her but she was determined that she wasn't doing anything wrong in how she used abilities. After all, Robin did mentioned that using powers against the bad guys was not wrong. That is how she operated after she had changed. Connor wondered if anyone actually realized what she was doing outside of Batman, Martian Manhunter, and him. Afterall, they were all present when she interrogated the Krolotean alien in-front of them. He was shocked (a bit) of her after everything transpired. How could the lovely kind M'gann he knew from the past become so cold and unfeeling towards the prisoners.

Connor tried to stop and talk to her about her it but he something or other always came in the way, especially her new boyfriend, Lagoon Boy. There was only one time he got talk to her about their issue when they were in the bio-ship that day in their mission. Connor remembered their conversation in her bioship that day very explicitly when they were alone. Unfortunately, it did not go well, as far as he could tell.

_"So... now we're never talking again."_

_"Gee, you read my mind."_

_"I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel, Conner. But the break up was your idea. _

_"Don't pretend you don't know why"_

_"I know! I know! You disapprove of how I use my psychic powers."_

_"You mean how you abuse them. Ripping intel from the minds of your victims with no concern for what it does to their psyches."_

_"They are not victims. They are the bad guys. That information is helping the team, the League, the entire planet"_

_"And leaving your victims in a catatonic state. It's not right M'gann. You're behaving no better than Psimon. _

_"If you feel that strongly, why not tell Nightwing or the League?"_

_"I was hoping... I... mattered enough to you to make you stop. And I didn't think, you'd try to tamper with my mind. Try to make me forget I was upset with you."_

_"Conner... I'm so sorry about that."_

_"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught. After all we been through... how could you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind. Didn't you know what that touch meant to me... And to have you pervert it like that... Guess I was kidding myself..._

Connor was suspicious of M'gann the moment they climbed back on the ship after doing the successful rescue mission and Beast Boy began to brag to everyone of how her sister battled and defeated Kaldur in her mental battle. He realized what she done again. There was difference this time, he had observed carefully.

She was all quiet and depressed. That's not how she behaved usually after interrogating "the bad guys," (in her own words). Something must have happened.

_Did something go wrong_? Connor wondered as they left. Once they came back to their new home, he interrogated Beast Boy one on one in detail, and away from others prying ears. Familiar feelings of fear and anger started to rear their heads inside from him, but Connor realized that he had to keep himself in check. He kept quiet of her secret activities till now, so he wasn't going to reveal it now to everyone, especially when everyone was just coming back from the mission. So he went to his room to cool-off by sleeping for a little while.

He heard the cheering going on the outside, and he felt his older anger bubbling up. All the others were busy celebrating the victory party of the rescue mission. Unfortunately, he was not interested in any parties at the moment. But not showing his face in the party would also be just as suspicious Connor decided. That is why he got up, arranged his bed, and got himself dressed in his traditional uniform before leaving for the festivities.

At the small celebration, Connor critically observed that M'gann was still out of it. She wasn't enjoying herself, especially at the heartfelt congratulation given by her friends and colleagues. It was as if she was emotionally dead, walking through the motions of how she was supposed to act when others congratulated her. His intuition was screaming at him that something was very wrong in the picture. That is why he followed her to the beach and found out the devastating truth about his once upon confidant, Kaldur as well as Nightwing's secret plans

He did not know how to process all the information that M'gann told him, nor how to comfort her. She looked completely broken. She had taken her gamble on destroying all the bad guys, but this one time she failed and destroyed an innocent, all the while leaving another innocent behind the enemy lines all alone to fend for herself.

Connor hated himself and wondered if he was the bad guy here. Could he still have prevented from M'gann from her herself if he had tried more hard. More than that he was mad at Nightwing. Couldn't he have predicted how M'gann would react when she watched Artemis die at the hands of Kaldur. Did he forget what happened the last time Artemis died, when they were in the training simulation. Connor needed someone to talk to about everything but he did not know who to trust enough at the moment, nor he could let Nightwing go without giving him a piece of his mind.

**Author's Note:** I really did not like portarying M'gann as how I did in this chapter since I really like her character a lot in this season. I really love, and prefer, the darker M'gann of this season. She reminds me a mix of the Dark Phoenix with Huntress (Helena Bartenelli) attitude. Honestly, I feel as everyone is responsible for what happened to Kaldur, not just M'gann. After all, it was Nightwing's deceptive secret plan that set the ball rolling for leading upto what M'gann did. After all, she did not target good guys, only the villains. Both Nightwing and M'gann were willing to go to the extremes, no matter what, for what they believed would lead to gathering more information and in the end, their victory over Light. I mostly used episode 7 and 10 for inspiration in writing this chapter.


End file.
